Birth of a Friendship
Birth of a Friendship is an episode of Jack and Flaky. Roles Starring *Jack *Flaky Featuring *Mom and Dad Appearances *Bucky Summary The story of how Jack first set up the trap, and met Flaky the porcupine. Intro THE JACK AND FLAKY THEME SONG! (Jack tap dances over to a CD player, and hits play) Ladies and gentlemen, Jack and Flaky! OH! OHHH! OHHHHHH! WHO HAS THE GRAND SENSE OF AD-VEN-TUUUURRE? JA-CK AND FLAKY! WITH A CARDBOARD BOX WITH A TIME SEN-SOR? JA-Ck AND FLAKY! A VIVID IMAGINATION THAT'S A MAGNET FOR TROUBLE? JA-CK AND FLAKY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND PRAISE THEM ON THE DOUBLE! JA-CK AND FLAKY! READY? JA-CK AND FLAKY! JA-CK AND FLAKY! JA-CK AND FLAKY! JACK FLAAAAKY! JACK AND FLAKY (Jack and Flaky rush past the TV screen, laughing. One last crash of cymbals, and words created by Calvin012 come in) Jack and Flaky: The Series, will be right back. No, I'm not doing any annoying commercials. Now back to Jack and Flaky: The Series. Plot A small boy that looked no older than nine stands under the shade of a big cottonwood tree. He was wearing a shirt that was a bright orange with black stripes running across it. He had blue sneakers, black sweat pants, and blond hair, that was normal. He studied the cottonwood. It had a perfectly thick trunk, with long stout limbs, and lots of green leaves. The boy grinned at the tree, and ran back to a small house. He opened the door, and turned to a tall woman with blond hair, who appeared to be fixing dinner. "Mom, can I have a jelly sandwich?" asked the boy. Mom turned, and stared at the boy. "Jack, you hate jelly." she said. "It's not for me." said Jack. "I'm gonna rig a a jelly sandwich under that cottonwood, and catch a porcupine!" "Jack, I don't want you wasting any jelly. That stuff's expensive." said Mom. "Dad's got a job! We can afford the loss of a few bits of jelly!""Forget it, Jack." said Mom, turning back to her cooking. Jack curled his lip at mom, and ran outside. Once there, he pulled out a couple of dollars, and ran over to a buck-toothed kid who was passing. "Hey, Bucky." said Jack. "I'll pay you 2 bucks to go and call the number 555-7486." The buck-toothed kid stared at Jack, shrugged, took the money, and ran off. Jack chuckled, and ran back into the house. Mom continued her cooking. Jack sat down on the floor, and waited. After a few minutes, the phone rang. "Oh, boy." sighed Mom, leaving her cooking, and walking over to the living room where the phone was. As soon as Mom was out of sight, Jack jumped up, and opened the refrigerator. He took a small bowl, and opened it. Then in the living room, Jack heard Mom say "Hello?" Jack grabbed the bread, and started oozing the jelly onto it. Jack heard Mom say, "He told you to what?!", and started to go faster. He shoved the jelly back into the fridge, and hid the sandwich behind his back, as Mom came storming back into the kitchen. "Outside! Now! And quit telling kids to call the house! I'm very busy, right now!" "Yes, Mom." said Jack, slipping outside. Jack took a piece of rope, tied it into a loop, and tied the other end to the tree limb. He put the jelly sandwich in the loop, and then tiptoed away. The next day was a Saturday, and Jack was going to check his trap. On the way, he saw a tall black haired man with a mustache washing one of the cars. "So long, Dad, I'm off to check my porcupine trap." Jack said. Dad looked up. "Hmmm?" He asked. "I rigged a jelly sandwich, yesterday, and I'm sure to have caught a porcupine by now!" "Porcupines like jelly, huh?" said Dad, turning back to his job. "Yup." said Jack. "Porcupines'll do almost anything for a jelly sandwich." And then Jack heard a voice on top of the hill. "We're kinda stupid like that." Jack's eyes popped open, and he raced up on top of the hill. There, he saw a red porcupine hanging upside down from her foot and swinging slowly back and forth on the rope, munching on the jelly sandwich. "I caught one!" said Jack "That's great." said the porcupine. "Could you untie me? This rope is breaking off the circulation to my foot." "Sure." said Jack. He pulled a dart gun out of his pocket. "I can shoot you down. I have an excellent aim." Jack pulled the trigger, and a dart popped the porcupine on the nose. "Oops. I mean, I meant to do that." He grinned sheepishly, as the porcupine pulled the dart off her nose. "I'll just go get one of my mom's kitchen knives." The porcupine's eyes widened. "Actually," said the porcupine. "I think I can do it." The porcupine pulled out a quill, and cut the rope on her own. She fell to the ground. Jack rubbed his chin. "Let's see, what do you do with a porcupine when you catch one?" "Well," said the porcupine. "My uncle was caught, and then took up a job in a zoo work." Jack thought. "Well, while I'm thinking about what to do with you, let's go down to my place and show you around." "How thrilling." said the porcupine, standing up on its front legs. Down at Jack's house, Jack walked up to his Dad, who was now paying some bills. "Dad, what should I do when I catch a porcupine?" Dad rolled his eyes. "Bring it home and stuff it, Jack. Can't you see I'm busy?" Jack rolled his eyes, and walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out eight sodas, nine cook-them-yourself pizzas, fourteen hotdogs, and many others. After about a few minutes, the fridge was half empty with the porccupine munching down on a hotdog. "So do you have a name?" asked Jack, fishing through the fridge. "Yes, I would suppose so." There was a moment of silence. "Well, what is it?" asked Jack. The porcupine took a deep breath in, and then said, "Flaky." Calvin pulled his head out of the fridge and stared at her. "That's it?" he asked. "Flaky, huh." said Jack thinking about the name. "Interesting name for a porcupine!" said Jack holding his hand up. "You want another Sandwich?""No, no. I couldn't hold another bite." said Flaky, throwing a hotdog over her shoulder. "Ok, so now what do you want to do?" asked Jack, throwing the fridge door shut. "What do you usually do?" "Play Xbox." sighed Jack. "My life has just been one big bore from the beginning." Flaky blinked. "Have you ever rode in a helicopter before?" she asked. Jack looked up. "No." "Would you like to?" asked Flaky. "Of course, who wouldn't. Why?" "Just wondering." said Flaky. Jack sniffed. There was a moment of silence, then, "I have a helicopter outside." Jack stared at her. "No, you don't." he said. "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "Um...No, I don't." "Yes, you do." "No, I don't." "You DO!" "Ok, you win." said Flaky. "You want to see it?" "Do I ever!" Jack ran outside with Flaky. There they saw something. "But that's just a car." said Jack, pointing at it. "Use your imagination." said Flaky. "You can't make something look different with your mind, Flaky." "Try it." Flaky said. Jack sighed. "Fine, I'll try it." Jack focused his eyes on the car. To his surprise, it began to take on the shape of a... helicopter. Jack hopped into the driver's seat next to Flaky. "Tower, this is Jack1, come in." Jack said into the car radio. Flaky grinned. Jack's imagination then put in a voice coming out of the radio. "This is the tower, are you ready for lift off, Jack1?" "Check." said Jack, pushing the gearshift. Just then, the propellers started to make a wrapping sound, and Jack felt himself lift off the ground. Jack looked out the window. "Enemy pilot at 2:00." he said. Flaky looked at her watch. "Roger, what should we do until then?" Jack stared at her. "What?" "It's only 1:30." said Flaky. "That's not what I meant." Jack and Flaky played in the "helicopter" until Dad told them to get out, then it was to bed. Flaky watched Jack climb the stairs to his room, then she turned and walked out the door. Jack turned around. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked. "Nowhere." said Flaky. "What do you mean, nowhere?" asked Jack, coming back down the stairs. "Don't you have a home?" "Not really." said Flaky. "I'm just a kind of wanderer. Or whatever you call those people." Jack blinked. "You don't have a home? Why, that's... That's terrible!" "You get used to it after a while." said Flaky. "It's a life style." There was a moment of silence. "Why don't you live here?" asked Jack. "No, I can't. I'll be a burden." said Flaky dramatically. "Oh, shut up with the drama. You're living here, and that's final!" "Ok." said Flaky leaping into Jack's hands. "Get off of me, ow!" Spat Jack. "Ok." said Flaky, crawling off Jack. "Now let's go to bed." said Jack. "Agreed. Oh, and Jack?" "Yes?" "Would you consider this as a friendship?" "Of course." said Jack. Flaky smiled, and walked up the stairs with her new friend. Outside, there was a constlation with a star pattern with two words: THE END. Trivia #This is Jack's debut. #This is the first episode of the Jack and Flaky series. #There are no deaths or blood in this episode. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes